dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Luna
Perfil thumb|250px|Luna *'Nombre:' 루나/ Luna. *'Nombre real:' 박선영/ Park Sun Young. *'Apodos:' Princesa del espejo, Lulu, Second BoA *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1,60 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Biografia 'Pre-Debut' Luna nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de Agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. 'Debut' En Septiembre de 2009, después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, f(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de Septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Siendo la vocalista principal de su grupo. 'Debut Solitario' El 17 de Mayo, se reportó que Luna realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de Junio con un mini álbum. El 26 de Mayo, SM Entertainment reveló las primeras imágenes teaser de su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum titulado 'Free Somebody' que será lanzado el 31 de Mayo. Dramas *Jumping Girl (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011-2012) Temas para Dramas *''Only You'' tema para The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015) *''Healing Love (junto a Choi (LU:KUS))'' tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (2015) *''It's Okay'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It's Me (junto a Sunny)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day'' tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You (junto a Yesung)'' tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings (junto a Krystal y Amber)'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Películas *Lightning Man (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''Joy Land (junto a Han Seung Hyun, Lee Soo Wan, Kim Bo Soon & Lee Jae Yoon)'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Dream'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Lightning'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Shine Your Way (junto a Kyu Hyun)'' tema para Croods Family Musicales *In The Heights (2015) - Nina *School Oz (2015) - Diana *High School Musical Corea (2013) - Gabriella Montez *Legally Blonde (2011) - Elle Woods *Coyote Ugly (2011) - Violet Sanford Programas de TV *Muk!et Street/Strong Girls (E Channel, 2017) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 28/01/17) *Singing Battle (KBS, 27/01/17) *Doni's Hit Maker S3 (19/01/17, ep 6) *Doni's Hit Maker S3 (12/01/17, ep 5) *Tribe of Hip Hop (JTBC, 27/12/16) *MBC King of Masked Singer (14/08/16, como panelista) *We Will Eat Well (HTBC, 30/07/16) *KBS Hello Counselor (12/06/16) *KBS Yoo Heeyeol’s Sketchbook (3/06/16) *New Life for Children (MBC, 5/05/16) *Duet Song Festival (MBC, 8/04/16) *Wed Food Talk (tvN, 17/02/16) *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2016, como MC) *Two Yoo Project - Sugarman (JTBC, 25/11/15) *KBS Immortal Song (14/11/15) *KBS Immortal Song (26/10/15) *KBS A Song For You (6/08/15, como MC) *Seoul Girls Collection SGC SUPER LIVE IN SEOUL (19/07/15, como MC) *Always Cantare 2 (tvN, 19/07/15) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *Show Champion (06/03/13, 27/03/13, 09/10/13 como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *Dancing with Stars 2 (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Programas de Radio *SBS Power FM Park So Hyun's Love Game (16/06/16) *MBC Radio FM4U Blue Night (10/06/16) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (9/06/16) *SBS Love FM Sister Radio (7/06/16) *KBS Cool FM Yoo Jiwon's Rooftop Radio (5/06/16) *MBC FM4U Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (31/05/16) *KBS Cool FM Sukira (8/05/16) *Sunny's FM Date (DJ Especial 10 y 11 de Junio, MBC, 2015) Temas para Videojuegos *''U + Me tema para Tales Weaver Episode 3. Resonance Videos Musicales *'2014:' Play The Siren - Dream Drive (ft. Luna) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *Elite's School Uniform - (Con f(x) e INFINITE) Magazines * Vogue Magazine (Enero 2017) * Vogue Magazine (Diciembre 2016) * W Korea Magazine (Diciembre 2016) * BEAUTY+ Magazine (Noviembre 2016) * ALLURE Magazine (Octubre 2016) * ELLE Magazine (Agosto 2016) * The Celebrity Magazine (Julio 2016) * InStyle Magazine (Junio 2016) * Marie Claire Magazine (Junio 2016) * W Korea Magazine (Mayo 2016) * VOGUE Magazine (Abril 2016) * The Star Magazine (Diciembre 2015, con Amber) * Ceci Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Cosmopolitan Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Ceci Magazine (Julio 2015) * BNT International Magazine (Enero 2015) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Junhyung x Jung Hyungdon x Luna - Tell Me It's Okey (2017) *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Zico - It Was Love (feat. Luna) (2016) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Luna) (Presentaciones en vivo) (2015) *Play The Siren - Dream Drive (feat. Luna) (2014) *Donghae & Eunhyuk - Ten Years (feat. Luna) (2014) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * 2017 Singing Kim Kwangseok Again Concert (1/02/17) * KBS Cool FM Christmas Party Concert (15/12/16, con Amber) * 2016 Taekwondo Peace Festival (4/09/16) Conciertos * Luna’s Alphabet Mini Christmas Concert (23/12/16) Asistencia a Eventos * HEICH ES HEICH 2017 S/S Collection Fashion Show (20/12/16) * 'Hyung' Movie Premiere (23/11/16) * 'Derailed' VIP Movie Premiere (22/11/16) * Seoul Fashion Show - Charms (23/03/16) * LANCOME - Juicy Shaker Event (5/03/16) * Thunder Man VIP Movie Premiere (3/02/16) * 'Dark Places' Movie Premiere (9/07/15) * 'benefit' Brand Event (7/01/15) * 'Into The Woods' Movie Premiere (22/12/14) * Fashion King Movie Premiere (31/10/14) * 'Gwanghae: The Man Who Became The King' (28/02/13) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Idolo Estrella 7080 Mejor Cantante:' Premio de Oro (Dueto con Alex) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella de Variedades (Star King) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' f(x). **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarina Principal. *'Educación:' ** Lila Art High School (Graduada) **Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro). *'Familia:' Padres, hermana gemela. *'Mejores Amigas:' IU , Minzy & Ji Yeon de T-ARA. *'Hobbies:' Yoga, baile. *'Casting: 2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'''Religión: Cristiana, *'Especialidad:' Canto, actuación y baile . *'Modelos a seguir: 'Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *'Comida favorita:' Fresas, chocolate, pasteles y pizza. *'Mascotas favoritas': Perros. *'Primera Compañera: 'Amber. *'Hábitos:' Dormir hasta tarde. *'No puede vivir sin': Un espejo. *'Pareja ideal:' Dedicado a su trabajo, que ame la música y sepa valorarla, la apariencia de Takuya Kimura y que tenga el mismo trabajo que ella. *'Ídolo:' Kim Hye Ran *'Canción favorita:' Whitney Houston “One Moment in Time “, Brown Eyed Soul “Live Well”, Keyshia Cole “Love-The way it is” y la música clásica. * Alivio del estrés: Conversar con mi amigo. * Si tuviera un súperpoder sería la curación (para ayudar a la gente que se enferma o lesiona). * Anteriormente las fans de f(x) creían que Victoria era la bailarina principal, dejando a Luna en 2do puesto, pero la SM aclaró que Luna es la bailarina principal. *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de Mayo. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Sus mejores amigas son IU, Minzy (ex miembro de 2NE1) y Ji Yeon (T-ara) quien fue su compañera de secundaria. *Fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de los álbumes Crush y To Anyone, de 2NE1 por Minzy con la frase "Gracias por ser tan linda amiga". Junto a IU y sus compañeras de grupo Amber y Sulli. *Ella se ganó el apodo de "Wave Girl", debido a las olas que hizo en el programa "True Game", y las integrantes de f(x) la llaman "El sapo del espejo", ya que no puede vivir sin uno. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA sangraba varias veces por su nariz por excederse al ensayar sus bailes, se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Es llamada ídol musculosa/piernas de caballo debido a los músculos tonificados de sus piernas. *Sufría de acrofobia (miedo a las alturas) en Amazing f(x) se retó a sí misma para hacer bungee jumping y después de ésto pudo incluso lanzarse de paracaídas con Krystal. * Desde que era pequeña su tono de alarma siempre ha sido música (clásica). * Siente que su voz es la más débil dentro de su familia. * En el programa King Of Masked Singers, llevando una máscara dorada, logrando dos victorias. Fue confirmada su identidad, en el momento en que ella reveló su rostro, tanto los jueces, como el conductor y la audiencia se vieron muy sorprendidos. Ella se vió muy emocionada y conmovida ya que los jueces la elogiaron mucho por sus habilidades como cantante. *IU y Lee Soo Man la felicitaron después que se supiera su identidad en King Of Masked Singers. *En “Get It Beauty” habló sobre su reciente pérdida de peso y los rumores que la rodean de que se había hecho una liposucción y dijo “El año pasado perdí ocho kilos y mucha gente pensó que me había hecho una liposucción o me había sometido a alguna cirugía para lograr la pérdida de peso, pero nada de eso es cierto.” *No sólo internautas sino también en programas de televisión han preguntado a Luna por cirugías ya que piensan que se volvió más guapa en poco tiempo. Ella ha dicho en varias ocasiones que todos esos tipos de rumores son falsos y que ella jamás se sometió a cirugía o similar. *En una entrevista le preguntó acerca del primer concierto en solitario de f(x), que concluyó recientemente, Luna dijo: “Fue nuestra mayor actuación. Se interpretaron 38 canciones y no había tiempo para descansar. Realmente se sentía como si los directores de escena hubieran hecho los vídeos y actuaciones en cuatro dimensiones”. *Debido a que internautas se preocuparon por la renovación de contratos de las integrantes con la SM, Luna dijo que el grupo no se disolvería y que este mismo año traerían más música para MeU. *En un programa de televisión dijo que se sentía mal por tener que promocionar su álbum sola, sin las miembros. *Las miembros de su grupo mostraron apoyo por el solitario de Luna. *Abrió su propio canal de You Tube el día de su cumpleaños, donde subirá episodios sobre su día a día. Puedes descubrir su canal aquí. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Canal de YouTube Oficial *HanCinema Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Luna1.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna 8.jpg Videografía R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Luna - Free Somebody|Free Somebody Amber X Luna - Heartbeat (feat Ferry Corsten, Kago Pengchi)|Amber X Luna - Heartbeat Shin Yong Jae X Luna - It’s You|Shin Yong Jae X Luna - It’s You Luna, Hani, Solar - HONEY BEE|Luna X Hani X Solar - HONEY BEE Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KMC